1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed increasing/decreasing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a traction drive is known as a speed increasing/decreasing apparatus that transmits power, as well as changing the rotational speed input from an input shaft and outputting it from an output shaft (for example, refer to PTL 1 and NPL 1).